You Never Forget
by Feistyy
Summary: Inuyasha tries to ride the strange metal cart. If Kagome can do it, why can't he? Inspired by Chapter 52 of the manga.


Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, or the plot and characters therein. Only borrowing them to play with.

* * *

**You Never Forget**

"He couldn't have gotten too far, cuz that iron vehicle falls down all the time!"

"Inuyasha, did you... practice riding it?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_ She just zips by on that thing. Sure, it bounces a bit, but it seems to be a hell of a lot easier on her than walking. It looks... fun. And if that klutz can manage to control it, then why the hell wouldn't I be able to? I mean, it sure doesn't look _strong_. No way it could overpower me. I could pick it up with one hand. Probably chuck it all the way to Mt. Hakurei if I wanted to. Yeah. It can't be that hard to tame._

"Keh."

Inuyasha rose from his position at the base of the tree, arms crossed and eyes closed. He had made a decision. He would ride the strange iron cart. And there was no better time than the present. He couldn't sleep. Not with the Kikyou-who-was-not-Kikyou out there somewhere. Not before he was entirely exhausted. Not while Kagome and the kit slumbered so peacefully by the fire, guards completely down. But the forest was calm for now. The natural kind of calm, not the eerie stillness that preluded much more terror than any cacophony ever had. So he could take a break. The kind of break that allowed him to stay close and to stay alert.

The flimsy metal contraption was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the fire from him, just behind the lumpy sleeping bag that contained his travelling companions. They'd been sleeping for about three hours. If Inuyasha woke Kagome now, he knew there'd be a hell's-worth of ear-splitting shrieks and bone-crushing trips to the ground to pay. And while that may be the worst-case scenario. Inuyasha definitely felt that it was better to be safe than sorry. And while that was not his normal philosophy, he really didn't want to be seen with the bike until he had mastered it.

He silently slunk around, keeping a layer of trees between himself and the campsite. Ambushing the bike from behind, he hoisted it over his right shoulder and leapt over the sleeping girl, sprawled kitsune, and gently crackling fire to land with a soft thump safely out of ear-shot. A very strategic and yet simple plan, for which Inuyasha silently congratulated himself.

He set the bike down in front of him to attempt the quickest way to mount it. He knew how Kagome did it, but he was not Kagome; Every swordsman has his own unique style, and so it must be with bike riders. He released the handlebars, prepared to pounce. And the bike immediately fell down. He quickly glanced over at Kagome and, while her right hand twitched, she was not roused by the small crash. _Alright, so it's probably best to just stick to the basics for now_, he begrudgingly admitted, as he hoisted the bike back up to standing position and mounted it like Kagome did, maintaining a firm grip on both handlebars as he swung his right leg over to the right side of the bar. He lowered his rear to the seat and triumphed. He had successfully sat astride the bike. Now, to make it move. He raised his right foot to rest on the right pedal. So far, so good. Now the left foot. And the bike immediately fell down. Inuyasha quickly leapt free, cursed, glanced at Kagome, breathed a sigh of relief. He tried again. And again. This time, as he raised his left foot, he pushed down with the right. It moved! It wobbled! And the bike immediately began to fall down. _Oh no you don't._ Thinking quickly, he pushed down with his newly situated left foot. It continued moving! It was still wobbling but it was moving! With each pedal, he got closer and closer to the tipping point. But Inuyasha was a fast learner. He realised this. He pedalled faster, keeping the average balance closer to the centre. It wobbled less. It wobbled very little right into a tree. And the bike immediately fell down. The sun began to rise and Inuyasha admitted defeat. He stealthily replaced the bike against the tree behind Kagome and resumed his position on the other side of the fire, eyes closed, arms crossed.

_ I will not admit that I was wrong. I just underestimated the hunk of junk._

_ ...I guess that Kagome is more talented than she lets on._


End file.
